


False Trial

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: False Accusations, Interviews, Murder, Snipers, Trials, Widowed, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: Prompt: Your best friend is in court, accused of 19 murders. You've been called as a witness against them, and you have the evidence to do it. How? Because you're the killer.





	False Trial

"We'll need you to testify against Olivia Colomar, Madam Lacroix," the man said softly, sliding a file across the desk to the dark haired woman. Swishing her red wine around the glass, Amèlie looked blankly down at the manila folder. "It is with upmost importance that you tell us what you know. More specifically, what you witnessed that night." 

Letting out a deep sigh, the French woman set down her glass and picked up the file. Thumbing through the contents, she glanced over each paper and photograph inside. No, none of the information or inferences the police had were correct. Truthfully, Amèlie knew who had murdered her husband and staff that night. Olivia Colomar hasn't even been within the country's borders at the time. However, thanks to the hacker's low profile, she had no alibi. Who would back Olivia, an unaffiliated, untrustworthy hacker, up in court? They could be prosecuted solely for being affiliated with her, if the police figured out the rest of the truth about Olivia. But Amèlie didn't plan on letting that happen. While she would happily send Olivia away for the 19 murders to get the fbi off of her own back, she didn't want the hacking stuff to get out. God forbid. 

"I'll tell you what," Amèlie said, finally. "I have evidence of my own that can help build a case against Olivia. But in exchange, what can you do for me?" 

"Put away the criminal who widowed you, ma'am."

Amèlie narrowed her eyes and set down the file, watching as a spider crawled across the desk. "Hmm. I don't think that would work for me, monseiuer. While putting her away is nice, that wouldn't be enough." 

"What do you want?" 

"I won't testify in court. My name won't be mentioned in connection to this. You will leave me out of it, no one will know I was ever here." 

"I couldn't promise you that." 

"Then I suppose we're done here. You aren't detaining me, after all." 

Amèlie rose from her seat, picking up her wine and heading for the door. But he called out to her before she could fully leave. 

"I...alright, miss Lacroix. No mention of you will be made. Now...what evidence do you have?" 

Unseen by him due to her back facing him, a small smile crossed Amèlie's face. "I have the murder weapon. I also found letters from a person or organization called 'Talon' outside of my house addressed to Olivia, and I found cameras in me and Gerard's bedroom that may have her fingerprints. All evidence is uncontaminated." 

"Why didn't you turn these into police sooner? We could've had our ducks in a row immediately." 

"I didn't find them until later. I was mourning the loss of my dear husband," she shot back, irritation in her voice. 

No. She just had to get HER ducks in a row. Planting everything carefully, erasing traces of herself and replacing it with traces of Olivia. Poor Olivia, she didn't see it coming. 

Neither did Gerard. 

Amèlie vividly remembered that night not too long ago, rising from her bed in a hazy, disturbed state of mind. She couldn't remember where she found the gun or how she remembered how to operate it after she was rescued - yet it all was there for her that night. As she straddled Gerard, his dark eyes had slowly opened. He was happy, then filled with fright at the feeling and sight of a gun locked and loaded, pointed right at his head. He would die once she pulled the trigger. Amèlie could only whisper "I love you" before he was dead, limp and bleeding out all over the white satin sheets. As expected, servants came rushing into the room, and were all effortlessly machine gunned down. Minimal effort, but made destruction. 

The police had been incompetent in imagining Olivia was the culprit. Olivia, Amèlie's own partner and friend. But friends mean nothing. Friends don't last forever.


End file.
